1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system that assists a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
An example of a vehicle driving assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-112242. In this system, a risk potential is calculated based on the traffic situation existing in the area surrounding a host vehicle employing the system, and a driver-operated driving operation device is control based on the calculated risk potential. The system estimates the possibility of contact between the host vehicle and an obstacle and reduces the amount of drive torque generated relative to the accelerator pedal actuation amount upon determining high possibility of contact. This system also reduces the drive torque when the time to head way (following time) between the host vehicle and the preceding obstacle falls below a threshold value.